This invention relates, in general, to centering mechanisms, and more particularly, to a precision centering device useful for centering work pieces.
With the automation of manufacturing assembly equipment it becomes essential that items being moved from one location to the other be precisely positioned in a predetermined location so that work may be performed upon them. This is particularly true in the semiconductor industry in the movement of semiconductor devices from one test location to another or from a marking location to a test location. Semiconductor devices are typically transported in a long plastic carrier commonly called a sleeve. The sleeve must be precisely located during the loading and unloading of the semiconductor devices to prevent binding and/or bending of leads of the semiconductor devices. Previously known centering devices were made and assembled in a manner that required very tight tolerances between the different components of the centering device pieces. The build up of tolerances often resulted in a centering device which would not provide precise centering. In addition, as a device was used wear on the device would result which would further contribute to the ability to not align precisely.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved and precise centering device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a centering device which does not require tight manufacturing tolerances.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a precision centering device which maintains its precision even as the device itself wears from use.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of absolute precision positioning using non-precision manufactured parts wherein wear does not affect the accuracy of positioning.